mythical_bestiaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Ahuizotl
Ahuizotls are beasts that originate from South America, however, they have now spread worldwide. Appearance Ahuizotls look like a strange mash up of a lot of creatures. They look mostly canine in appearance, with waterproof fur that, when dried out, becomes spiny in appearance (which give them its name, meaning "spiny aquatic thing"). They also have simian-like front paws/hands, which are fully prehensile, and their long tails also have fully functional hands on the ends. Behavior Ahuizotls are reclusive creatures, tending to live in pools of water, and keeping to themselves except during mating season. They are ambush predators, preferring to lie in wait until a creature comes near it's home pool, then unleashing a sneak attack, dragging the unlucky prey under the water. However, they don't eat the whole of their prey, preferring to eat their eyes, teeth, and claws/hooves/fingernails. Then the ahuizotl in question leaves the rest of the carcass to whatever scavengers tend to live near their pool. Despite their fearsome appearance, just like other mammals, they are actually quite good parents, with the female protecting her 5-6 pup litter until they are old enough to take care of themselves. Powers *'Enhanced agility:' Ahuizotls are able to go from one movement to another, effectively allowing them to dodge attacks, do backflips, swing from things, and numerous other athletic, gymnastic, and martial implements with ease. *'Enhanced bite:' Ahuizotls, due to their canine jaw strength and fangs, possess powerful bites. *'Enhanced climbing:' Ahuizotls are able to climb and otherwise move effortlessly up angled or vertical surfaces, such as branches, rocks, walls, etc., as long as they can gain ahold of it and keep their balance. *'Enhanced durability:' Ahuizotls are able to sustain numerous blows of internal or external attacks. *'Enhanced endurance:' Ahuizotls are able to survive with little to no energy for an extended period of time. *'Enhanced hearing:' Ahuizotls are able to hear with amazing clarity, distance, detail, and even in ultrasound (sound too high for most to be able to hear). *'Enhanced lung capacity:' Ahuizotls possess tremendous lung capacity, allowing them to hold their breath for extended periods of time, and the ability to use the oxygen more efficiently than others while staying active. *'Enhanced smell:' Ahuizotls are able to detect specific beasts, beings, objects, places, substances, etc., locate their origins, and even track, using nothing but their senses of smell. *'Enhanced speed:' Ahuizotls are able to move at extraordinary physical speed. *'Enhanced stamina:' Ahuizotls are able to be physically active for considerably longer periods of time than most other beasts and beings. *'Enhanced stealth:' Ahuizotls possess extraordinarily skillful expertise in the various ways and techniques of stealth. *'Enhanced strength:' Ahuizotls are able to exert a great amount of strength from their muscles. *'Night vision:' Ahuizotls are able to see clearly and with great detail either in low-light conditions, to even in complete darkness. *'Prehensile tails:' Ahuizotls are able to use their tails as (literally) extra limbs. *'Prehensile paws:' Ahuizotls are able to grasp and hold things with their hand-like paws. *'Claws:' Ahuizotls are able to use their claws as devastating weapons. *'Ahuizotl communication:' Ahuizotls are able to communicate amongst themselves whenever they need to. Category:Magic Category:Beast Category:Mesoamerica